


Steel Resolve

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Decisions, Birthday Party, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "So listen," Suga says seriously. "My new year's resolution—"Asahi looks doubtful. "You said resolutions were for losers and old people.""Myresolution," Suga continues, ignoring him. "Is no more blowjobs."Suga starts the year with a promise he can't hope to keep.





	Steel Resolve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pussycat_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pussycat_scribbles/gifts).



> Happy birthday Asahi and Daichi, and a happy early birthday to pussycat-scribbles who incited this.
> 
> This is the stupidest thing I've written in _a while_.

"Asahi," Suga slurs, clutching the front of his best friend's t-shirt. "Asahi, listen."

"I'm listening, Suga."

"Listen," Suga says again. He gets a better grip on Asahi, only satisfied when he starts wincing. Good, that means he's listening. "So listen," Suga says seriously. "My new year's resolution—"

Asahi looks doubtful. "You said resolutions were for losers and old people."

"My _resolution_ ," Suga continues, ignoring him. "Is no more blowjobs."

They stare at each other. Well, Suga tries to stare, but Asahi is a little blurry. "Don't be so blurry, Asahi," he tells him.

"Suga."

"Mm."

Asahi laughs uncomfortably. "Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of _not_ walking in on you on your knees all the time, but you are never going to stick to that."

Suga growls at him. "I said no blowjobs, Asahi," he says in the most menacing voice he can muster right now. "And I meant no blowjobs."

"Okay, okay," Asahi says, holding his hands up in surrender. "I believe you. Can you let go of me now?"

Suga grins. "Absolutely. Come find me at midnight, okay?"

"Sure, if—"

But Suga is already on his way, off to enjoy the party. For maybe the first time ever, Suga was dragged to the party by Asahi, rather than the other way around, which is the reason for his current state of inebriation. Any party being thrown by Asahi's friends would not be the kind of party Suga could make it through sober. He was already two sheets to the wind when Asahi picked him up, and had sobered up before 10pm before descending once more with the aid of Asahi's boyfriend Nishinoya and a bottle of vodka. 

"Hey," someone says, standing over Suga.

Suga looks up a long, thick pair of thighs, followed by a broad chest and a stern looking face. "Well hello there."

"Are you the one who ate my cake?"

Suga blinks. "Your cake?"

"In the back of the fridge," the guy says, putting his hands on his hips. 

_Mm_ , that shoulder-to-waist ratio. Suga licks his lips. 

"Strawberry cream cake," the guy says, looking annoyed. "In a white box. It said 'Property of Sawamura, Do Not Eat' on the outside."

"Oh!" Suga says, grinning. " _That_ cake. That was yours?"

The man's brow creases and his lip curls. "Is your name Sawamura?"

Suga grins at him. "Not quite!" He's vaguely aware that if he was sober, he'd back down right about now, but it's not as if he can _un_ eat the cake. He gets up from the couch, swaying a little on his feet. "You always bring your own cake to a party?"

Sawamura's scowl deepens. "It's my birthday party."

Suga's eyes widen. " _You're_ Daichi."

"Yeah?"

"Asahi's friend!"

"You know Asahi?"

Behind them, Nishinoya snorts with laughter. "Daichi-san, this is Suga—Asahi's friend from school."

Sawamura gives Suga a suspicious look. "Asahi said you were nice."

"I'm nice!" Suga protests.

"You ate my cake."

"I did," Suga agrees, pouting a little in some approximation of an apology. He puts his hands on Sawamura's chest, and watches Sawamura's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "But I bet I can make it up to you, hm, birthday boy?"

—

"Y-you know," Sawamura gasps as his back hits the wall, Suga's hands already fumbling with his jeans. Downstairs the others are still cheering and laughing, and outside the sound of fireworks echoes through the valley. "It's not uh—hhnn—n-not technically—my birthday anymo—ho— _hnn_."

"Perfect," Suga murmurs, licking his bottom lip. He tugs Sawamura's underwear down to his knees and tears open the condom he'd stashed in his own back pocket—just in case. "That means it's Asahi's birthday."

"Mm—huh?"

—

Asahi should've known. He should've known the moment he noticed Suga was gone from the party, but somehow he _didn't._ When both Suga and Daichi are missing from the midnight cheering and celebrating, Asahi goes looking for them. The bathroom is empty, as is the kitchen. The door to Daichi's bedroom stands half open and Asahi pushes it open, not really expecting to find anyone. 

"Oh my god, _Suga_."

"Asahi!" Daichi yelps.

Suga makes a noise that _might_ be Asahi's name, though it's hard to make out with his mouth full. 

"I knew it!" Asahi yells as he backs hurriedly out of the room. "I knew you couldn't do it!"

"Hnneh nnhrffay Affahi!"

"H-happy birthday Asahi." 

"I hate you both!"

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by the following trash news headline: 'MY 2016 RESOLUTION WAS 'NO MORE BLOWJOBS' - BUT BY HALF PAST MIDNIGHT I HAD A COCK IN MY MOUTH'


End file.
